Jackson Girl
by Sixx Killer
Summary: When Michaels Ex passes away, he discovers he has a daughter, and promises her he'll take care of the child. Luna Jackson is overjoyed at finally meeting her father, but will it work, as she has to go on tour with him. New friends, romances, and betrayal. Cans he handle to paparazzi, or break under the pressure of hate filled fans. Family feuds and nervous breakdowns. Will it work?
1. Chapter 1

"Alejandra?" Michael said rather gently towards whom once his lover, now an ill ex, was lying in the cold hospital room, lacking of any emotion or support.

"Michael!" He eyes opened wearily, as her voice was rough and dry. Michael sat down next to her, while there was still anger in him, towards how she cheated on him, and then ran away, he couldn't help but feel pity for her, as she laid in such a pathetic state.

"You asked if I could visit you." It was less of a stamen and more of a question. The Spanish women looked a t Michael for a second, before turning to stare at the ceiling.

"The truth is, I'm dying Michael, and I don't think I'll win against this illness. I'm…I'm tired. I want to move on. Before I can though, there's a secret I need to tell you. One which, I guess, I should of told you a long time ago. I'm sorry I've said this a thousand time in my head, but, but I still don't know how to explain…" She paused, as if finding the right words, Michael remained silent, out of respect, and lack of things to say.

"I lied. I lied about cheating on you…because. Well I guess I didn't know what to say. I didn't want other to be in all the paparazzi, not until she was old enough to handle it…I feared telling you the truth, because…you'd want to see her and…well…I wouldn't stop you."

"I'm sorry Alejandra, but you're not making any sense."

"I know." Letting out a sigh, she tried again, this time going for the blunt approach.

"Okay. So a week before we broke up, I felt sick in the morning, and over the afternoons I felt…strange. One my friends at the time, suggested I might be pregnant, and, well I didn't think I was, but she had put doubt in my mind. I had to know. I took a pregnancy test, and, well I was pregnant Michael! And it was only a week after we accidently forgot the condom, so it was a likely." Michael just stared. This couldn't be right. There was no way.

"I I don't understand. Are you trying to tell me, I could've of possibly been a father!" What! Did she have the child aborted!

"No, I'm saying you ARE a father Michael! I lied about cheating on you so you'd break up with me, that way the child wouldn't spend her first few years in the limelight!" She began to cough, trying to speak to loud just damaged her throat further, as she calmed down, she continued in a much gentler tone.

"I know it's wrong, but I couldn't tell you. I knew if I did you'd want to see her, and I didn't want to place her under that sort of pressure when she wasn't ready to handle it. I'm sorry. Believe me when I say I'm paying the price for it though, everyday I'm waiting for death, but her can't come until I know my daughter is safe. I see when she walks in Michael, I see the bruises and cuts, Social care isn't caring for her! She being beaten I'm sure of it!" She coughed once again, before looking directly at Michael.

"I always told her about you. She's always known who her daddy is, and oh how much she looks up to you. Always going on about how proud she is to have you as her father, how much she wants to see you. When she was younger, she used to get so worried that when you finally met her, and you wouldn't like her, she really is a daddy's girl that one. Now though, she needs her daddy. She needs someone to stand by her, and be proud of her. She can handle it, I know she can, she spent years looking after me before the government did, toughed skin that girl, like her mother I guess…Michael." Alejandra took hold of Michael's hand, her eyes welling slightly with tears.

"You have to promise you'll break out of this bubble, this girl is my world and she needs someone to love her. I need to know you'll look after her, and love her, and be the father she deserves. I know I screwed up, and I'm so sorry but…" She sobbed

"She's my baby girl Michael, please… she my- our daughter." Michael emotions whirled around him. A mixture of grief towards Alejandra, anger towards how she lied, Happiness about the fact she didn't cheat on him and utter joy and nerves towards the idea of being a father. An unexplainable sensation.

"I promise you now Alejandra, that I will look after our daughter, and love her like a true father, and never EVER put her through what my or your father put us through." Both of them were now in tears of joy and sadness. Finally after a few minutes of silence, Alejandra spoke once again.

"I'm afraid I will never see her again." she whispered

"What do you mean? She can visit at least once more, right?" Alejandra smiled sadly,

"Michael, I know she is safe. You're a man of your word and have never broken a promise, heck, I don't think you know how to. She is safe, and death can finally come, and bring me peace, take me to where I now belong."

"Alejandra…"

"Please. Could you just stay with me Michael? Stay with me until he comes?" she begged

"Of course." And he did. Michael sat down, singing sweet songs and holding on to her slowly cooling hand, until her. Final. Beep. Played.

"Goodnight, Alejandra…"

**So I would like to state now that this is probably not an accurate representation of the singer and or any other people whom may appear in the story. This is just a story nothing more, nothing less, and I mean absolutely no offence by it. This is not true or real AT ALL, and i have no relation at all to MJ. Yes I'm aware he's dead BTW, but again, mad ups tory not really based on facts. I dont own MJ or any of the other people that appear, only the OC's, or OC mainly...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly you lazy ass child get your ass out of bed!" Myrtle kicked the 16 year old, who was currently sleeping on the cold hard ground, with only a blanket and pillow as a bed. Luna had quickly learnt that complaining, or showing pain would make things worse, and instead sat up as quick as possible.  
"Sometimes I question as to why I even bothered taking you in, how stupid am I!" Myrtle mumbled, heading out the room so Luna could get changed. Luna made her way to the make shift wooden closet, and searched through her clothes.

Her family was rather poor, so Luna had ended up designing a lot of her own clothing. In the end she chose her pair of black jeans, which she had cut and ripped line in all the way down, so it was less obvious that the legs were too big for her. She then chose a white top. Originally it was a size to big men's t-shirt from a charity shop, but Luna had cut the neck so it hung lower, she then cut some of the back, pulled it all back together with black lace, this way it was tighter to her and looked the right size. Finally she cut and sewed the sleeves to make them look like straps.

Looking in the cracked mirror, Luna then tied up her jet black hair, which was partially braided on the left side. Luna was slightly tanned girl, despite her father being an African American; she seemed to have picked up her mother's Spanish skin tone rather than her fathers, though, according to her mum, she had her father hair and eyes, which was a good combination in her head.  
"Oi shit head, get your ass up here!" Myrtle called from above, venom in every word she spoke. Taking a deep breath, Luna made her way upstairs.

"You called?" She said politely. Ever since she had learnt of her mother's death, Luna had lost all her rebellious spirit. While at one point she would have fought back and made scene, now she just bowed her head in shame. Her mother was the only person who actually gave a shit about her in the cruel world, now she was gone.  
"There's someone outside to talk to you." To me? Luna thought, that was strange, no one ever really wanted anything to do with her. She always dressed 'weird' apparently, and since she had spent 6 years of her life looking after her mother, she didn't really communicate with anyone anymore. Upon opening the door though, she saw a very profession and formal looking man stood outside, with gelled back brown hair.  
"Are you Miss Luna Jay Jackson?" Luna backed away a slight bit, after all, it's not normal for strangers to know your name.  
"Erm, yes?" She was very cautious with her answer, as she became very shy and timid, years of social isolation knowing at her self-confidence.  
"Sorry to frighten you. I'm Mr Wilson of Social Services." To prove himself, he showed Luna his card, and the girl shuffled forwards once again.  
"Do you mind if I talk to you for a little while?" His voice was rather posh, Luna noted.  
"Sure, though, can we speak outside?" She asked,  
"Huh, if you want to."

Luna feared anyone from social services seeing how Myrtle was like, because then they'd try and take her away to an orphanage or someplace similar, which wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that everyone in the small Christian village believed her to be the strange devil child. Luna sat down on the wooden bench just outside the walls of the house, shuffling along so the taller man could join her.  
"Luna. We have heard reports that you're being abused in this household, and that you are not being treated to the slandered we expect, because of this, we no longer feel it's appropriate for you to stay with Myrtle." They had found out! Luna shook some as panic took over, the idea of being surround by people a terrifying thought for her.  
"Please. You can't! Don't make me leave! I don't want to go to an orphanage. I don't want to be sent away where there are lots of children! They hate me here, and I can't handle it and…" The poor 16 year old began to suffer a meltdown, as emotion overrode common sense, and fear destroys rationality.

Mr Wilson was surprised to say the least, at how easily the girl could break down, but quickly he tried to help her, before she broke into hysteric or worse.  
"Look at me. Luna, look at me!" He grabbed the girl, forcing her to look directly into his eyes, as her breathing began to once again calm down.  
"Listen okay, I'm not sending you to an orphanage, or home or anywhere like that, okay? So you need to calm down before you make yourself ill." Luckily this had not been the first time Mr Wilson had to deal with over emotional teenagers, and so he knew how to handle such a situation. After a few minutes of careful breathing, Luna calmed down.

"Now, while I can't promise you'll it'll be a normal life, I can promise you, that you'll no longer have to work, and feel isolated and alone ever again. Okay?"  
"Alright." Luna nodded  
"Because, your father got in contact with us, apparently he was with your mother when she passed away," Luna smiled; she always feared that her mother had died lonely, and brought her a comforting joy to know she hadn't.  
"And, he also wishes to take you in." Luna fell silent, taking a good minute to process the information over and over again, to confirm it was real.  
"D dad wants to see, me?" she could barely talk, barley believe it, such a thing could not be happening!  
"He doesn't just want to see you, he wants to look after you and raise you like a family." Tear welled  
"I…ah…" Unable to form words, a wave of joy so high and unrealistic, like nothing ever felt before crashed over her. She wept. She wept with joy, occasionally bubbling a 'thank you'.

She was going to meet her father, and unknown to Luna, her entire life was going to change forever…


	3. Chapter 3

Michael waited in the door of the tour van for his daughter to appear. While he didn't want to spend the first months with her on tour, he had no choice, it was far too late to cancel, and it would have been heart-breaking to let down all his fans. He couldn't just leave Luna either though, as she would have to spend longer with that awful carer, who apparently DID beat her! The thought of some women hurting his little girl was gut wrenching, being beaten himself, he knew how lonely a person felt, how scared and weak they became when such a thing occurred. No, he would not let that happen any more! He had made a promise to himself, that he would be the best father he could, and that he'd tell Luna that he loved her every day. He would always try to make her smile, just like he smiled himself at the very thought of finally being a dad.

"Ah he's by the trailer." Michael heard Jim, his tour manager, say as he walked into view from behind the set they had just been recording at. They were shooting some last minute opening video things for the Dangerous tour. He rushed towards some of the roadies, shouting at them about something not being right. He always seemed so busy before a tour, Michael almost pitied the guy. That's when from behind the set appeared another figure. A teenage girl with black straightened hair, and dark borderline onyx eyes. She wore an old laced up Motley Crue shirt and a pair of jeans with a black and white scarf around her waist.

"Luna?" The girl looked at Michael, and her eyes went wide.  
"D dad…" Luna stuttered, over whelmed with emotion. Michael's heart fluttered, he couldn't believe it, he was actually a dad! He looked over at the poor girl in pity, she was shaking with nerves, and who could blame her after everything she'd been through. Michael wanted nothing more than to get rid of those tears and make her happy, like a true father.

"Come here you." He said, opening his arms an offer for a hug. Luna looked down for a second, before running into his arms like a terrified five year old. She was at emotional limit. She was sad scared and hurt by her mother death, yet at the same time, happy exited and indescribably overjoyed with finally meeting her father,  
"Hey, it's okay." Michael hushed, as the girl sobbed into his shoulder.  
"I'm here now, don't worry, and I won't ever leave you.. I promise, it'll be okay." He kind and comforting, and held onto Luna until she finally managed to salvage herself from the emotional wreckage she'd become.

As Luna wiped the last stray tear from her eye, Michael chuckled lightly.  
"We'll be setting off soon. How about I show you round the tour bus, and then when we'll talk for a while on our way to the venue." He suggested kindly.  
"Sure." Luna's voice was soft were she had been crying for so long. Michael then sprung up and into life,  
"Well if you hadn't of guessed, this is the entrance to the tour bus." He said rather proudly, it was only then did Luna bother to take notice of the vehicle she'd be calling a home for a while. Her jaw dropped, it was huge! Not only was it large and quite long, it was a double decker!  
"This is probably bigger than the flat me and mum used to live in." Until her death, Luna and her mum had lived in a very small bottom flat, were Luna would have to do normal work hours along with taking care of her very poor mother, this meant that they didn't have the income to pay for a larger house that actually had things such as two bedroom instead of one.

Luna looked down again, rather saddened by the thought of her now deceased mother. Michael noticed the slight change in facial expression though, and gave a sympathetic look before then offering a hand to her.  
"You think that's impressive, you should see the inside." He said, as Luna looked up and took his hand, finally beginning to smile.

Inside the tour van was also very impressive. He had a bar, and sort of living room at the front of the bus, before it lead to an simple kitchen, this connected to what appeared to be games sort of area, with all the latest consoles such as the Memorex VIS and Sega Master System II. Finally there was a back room, which Michael said was for watching cinema, and 'other things'. Luna giggled at how red he went, and how quickly he switched to talk about the upstairs.

Upstairs there was a bathroom and four bedrooms. While Michael could afford to tour without anyone in his van, he enjoyed having a couple of his more closer tour friends hanging with him, this way he felt like he belonged to a family even on tour. If he did want to be alone, he would just evacuate to his own bedroom.

"Next to my bedroom is yours." Michael explained.  
"Your bedroom is completely your zone on tour. It places for you to relax, escape and be on your own if you want okay?"  
"Okay, but dad, why would I want to be on my own?" Luna didn't understand the idea, just because she was antisocial didn't mean she liked being alone. She preferred to be in the company of those she cared about.  
"It's hard to explain now, but in tour people get pretty cramped together, even people like me. Also with all the paparazzi you'll want a place to escape." Michael just hoped that the paparazzi went easy on her, she was so unaccustomed to such a life, he wasn't sure how she would cope being thrown into the deep end of it all.

"There are two other rooms on the other side. The bottom room belongs to Karen my makeup artist, and Marissa one of the technicians that's been on every tour with me. The room at the top left belongs to Alex and Antonio, my clothes designer and PA." Michael had known all of these people for a long time, and they had formed a little tour family between themselves.

"MICHAEL WE'RE LEAVING IN A FEW MINUETES!" Jim called before going to the wheel.  
"Hey, let's head downstairs then, they guys should be on the bus, and they kept bugging me about meeting you." Michael beamed; he couldn't wait to show off his new daughter.  
"They wanted to meet…me?" Luna was in shock. No one wanted anything to do with her back in her little village, why would anyone be interested in a little stranger like her?

"Luna…" Michael sighed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
"Your not in that village any more. Trust me when I say lots of people will be interested in meeting you, some more kid than others. The people downstairs are nice people, who are genuinely interested in you Luna, and they will be kind to you. This is a new life, and I assure you it won't be the same again…"


End file.
